


Just the two of us

by maiwriting



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff without Plot, it's an AU where nothing happens, it's just everyday life, literally that's it there's no plot, no drama no action no tension just domestic city 24/7, read this if you want a guaranteed no angst and no pain just boring day to day, they're being domestic and boring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiwriting/pseuds/maiwriting
Summary: Every chapter is just Kara and Lena doing domestic things at their apartment, there's literally no plot.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 35
Kudos: 160





	1. animal videos

The TV is playing in the background with some random documentary that Kara and Lena aren't even watching. Instead, they're on the opposite ends of the couch, legs tangled with each other. Both girls have their eyes on their phone, browsing through their social medias as they ignore the television. Kara's phone pops a notification message from Lena and she smiles a little bit.

"I'm right here," she says without looking up from her phone.

"Just look at the video, I'm too lazy to move," Lena replies with a smile.

When Kara plays the link that Lena sent, Lena's eyes are fixed on Kara, waiting to see her reaction. The video plays with music that change every few seconds, and with every change, Kara snickers. Lena smiles along whenever Kara laughs, knowing what the video is about. Kara just watches the parrot in the video dancing along to the different music and continue laughing. 

"That is so cute," Kara comments when the video ends.

"Right?" 

They continue browsing on their phone when suddenly it's Lena's phone that pops up with a notification.

"Too lazy to move?" Lena raises her eyebrow as she asks Kara.

"Just play the video," Kara laughs a little.

When the video plays, Lena looks worried as Kara looks over her with a wide grin. When the hippo in the video rips out a huge fart, Lena looks up and gives Kara a disapproving look.

"It's funny!" Kara defends herself.

"Only you find animal farting videos funny. That was disgusting," Lena says as she rolls her eyes.

"I'm gonna find a cute animal fart video for you," Kara says as she quickly searches for it on her phone.

Lena protests by kicking Kara's legs with her feet, "Stop! Don't send me more videos of that!"

Kara laughs as she raises her legs and pretends that its a sword, "En-garde!" 

Lena gives a side smile.

"Are you sure you want to fight me? You might be Supergirl but I'm a champion fencer."

"Almost made the Olympics. I know. But we're using our legs, babe."

"Same concept, darling," Lena raises her right leg, signaling for Kara to salute. 

Kara humors Lena and raises her left leg, and gets ready in a fighting position, or as ready as anyone could be in a leg fight with your girlfriend on the couch.

"Prêtes?" Lena asks and Kara nods.

"Allez!" Lena declares and pushes Kara's leg with all her might, knowing Kara could withstand any force Lena is giving her.

They giggle and laugh as they fight each other, pretending their leg as swords. With every move from Lena, Kara counters quickly with her own leg, never letting Lena come close.

When Kara lowers her leg, Lena quickly lunges forward and taps her foot on Kara's chest.

"I win," Lena smirks, fully knowing Kara let her win, as Kara's superspeed could have definitely stop Lena any time she wants. Yet, Lena decides to bask in the victory anyway.

"My champion fencer," Kara smiles.

Lena picks herself up and crawls over on top of Kara on the couch, giving Kara a soft kiss when they face each other.

"Thanks for letting me win," Lena says as she gives another kiss.

Kara hands hugs Lena's waists as she kisses back, "I don't know what you're talking about. Your skills are too fast for me."

"Such a bad liar," Lena smiles and kisses her girlfriend again, "good kisser though."

"You're not bad yourself," Kara smiles against the kiss but groans when she hears a familiar beep.

"Go. Duty calls," Lena tells her, knowing it's from DEO.

At the speed of sound, Kara picks Lena up and places her on the couch back to the spot where she was lying earlier and changes into her Supergirl outfit. She gives a quick peck on Lena's cheeks but before she starts to fly off Lena calls for her, "Darling!"

"Yeah?" Kara stops in her tracks and turns around to face Lena, arms on hips as she can't help herself to conduct her body language in a superhero manner whenever she's in Supergirl's outfit. Lena smiles a little at the difference between Supergirl and Kara Danvers, even though both are her girlfriend that she know and love.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Anything," Kara replies but thinks quickly and changes her answer, "Chinese."

"Okay," Lena says with a smile, knowing Kara would be hungry after whatever duty the DEO has for her. She makes a mental note to order extra potstickers for her girlfriend.

"Stay safe," Lena adds and Kara walks over to give Lena a kiss, "Always. See you later."

With a big whoosh of air, Kara flies off and leaves Lena alone with the company of the television that is still playing the same documentary. Lena lies back down on the couch and orders dinner through an app on her phone. She's about to confirm the order when a notification comes in.

When she sees that Kara has sent her a link to a video, Lena rolls her eyes but inadvertently smiles a little as well. Knowing she will fully regret it, she clicks on the link and watches the video. The seal in the video is adjusting its body on the sand by the beach and Lena just waits in anticipation as to what about to happen. When the seal looks directly at Lena, it gives a cute fart and Lena accidentally snorts a laugh at the unexpected tiny flatulence let out by such a big animal.

She types out a reply to Kara.

_Okay, that was a cute animal fart._

A reply quickly comes in.

_Told you I'll find you a cute one._

Lena smiles at the reply and continues with her order. She places her phone on her chest as she turns around to watch the TV, wondering what the documentary is about. When she sees that it's about elephant seals, she lets out another laugh and continues watching, her mind going back to the video that Kara sent every now and then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Parrot dancing video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xMaKLLIYPmY)   
>  [Hippo fart (ngl this one IS a bit disgusting)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PSKQ3ZNQ_O8)   
>  [Seal fart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J53UK_bul5Y)


	2. surprise breakfast

Lena grumpily opens the door and stares at her girlfriend with a blank face when she sees Kara holding a bag of groceries.

"You have keys to my apartment," Lena groans.

"But I love to see your beautiful face when I open the door," Kara says cheerfully as she gives Lena a quick peck on the cheek before walking in.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, it's 5 in the morning!"

"11 in Paris, perfect time to go to their farmer's market."

"You don't have to get us food from other parts of the world every time, you know? We have a perfectly good farmer's market here. One that opens at normal human time?"

They walk over to Lena's kitchen where Kara places the bag of groceries on the table. She turns around and opens up her arms to Lena.

"Okay grumpy cat, let's get you back to bed."

"I don't need to be carried," Lena rolls her eyes and gives a quick yelp when Kara swoops in and carries her anyway. Lena smiles at the action and hugs Kara's neck tighter for support. Kara grins at her girlfriend's sweet response and carries Lena to her bedroom where she places her carefully on the bed. When she tries to walk away, Lena tugs on her shirt.

"You don't have to cook breakfast now, just rest. You were up so early."

Kara leans in and whispers, "Is this your way of inviting me into bed with you?"

"Idiot," Lena says with a smile and pulls Kara closer, making her lie on the bed next to her. Kara snuggles up closer to Lena and hugs her tight.

"Do you want me to set an alarm?" Kara asks.

"Let's just sleep in and we'll wake up whenever," Lena replies with her eyes close, fully enjoying the feel of being in Kara's embrace.

Kara kisses the top of Lena's head and lets her fall back to sleep again. Kara is content on being awake while she watches Lena sleep peacefully in her arms but finds her eyelids get heavier in that tranquil morning. Both ladies fell asleep in each other’s embrace as the sun rose slowly to greet them, yet they continued with their slumber that Sunday morning.

Kara wakes up to the sound of pouring batter sizzling in the frying pan. She rubs her eyes and starts making her way to the kitchen to see Lena already making breakfast for the both of them. Kara walks over and hugs Lena from behind.

"You didn't wake me up."

"You look like you could use a good rest. Pancakes?"

"You're the best," Kara says and she gives Lena a tighter hug from the back and kisses her neck.

"Did you see the fruits I got from Paris?"

"Hence the pancakes, thought it'll go well with the strawberries and blueberries you got," Lena says as she flips the pancake with a spatula.

"Go sit down, I'll do the rest," Kara offers. 

"No, remember last time?"

"Look, it takes practice okay? I can flip a pancake just fine now. You can turn on the red sun lamp if you’re that worried."

Lena places the cooked pancake on a plate and wipes some oil into the pan. After she pours a generous amount of batter into it, she turns around to face Kara, “That lamp is reserved for night activities, I’m not turning it on for pancakes.”

“Night activities, huh?” Kara looks at her girlfriend with a sly smile as she raises her eyebrows up and down.

“You’re too much,” Lena laughs a little and passes Kara the spatula, “Fine. Here.”

“I don’t need that. Watch me,” Kara says as she takes over the frying pan, ready to flip the pancake with a flick of her wrist.

“If that pancake gets…”

Without letting Lena finish her sentence, Kara flips the pancake, a little bit too hard and it goes higher than intended and gets stuck on the ceiling.

“Kara Danvers!”

“Oops, I’ll get it,” Kara calms Lena down and grabs a kitchen towel quickly as she hovers up and grabs the pancake on the ceiling.

“See, aren’t you lucky your girlfriend can fly?”

“The same girlfriend who got pancakes stuck in the ceiling,” Lena replies with a shake of her head, “Again.”

Kara cleans up the ceiling and gets ready to make another batch of pancakes, but Lena stops her and gets a hold of the spatula.

“I won’t go as hard. I promise,” Kara protests as she grabs the spatula from Lena, “Go get the fruits and plates ready.”

“You’re so stubborn,” Lena scolds but smiles anyway, “Tea or coffee?”

“Coffee. Thanks.”

Lena prepares their hot drink for the morning and both of them swiftfully maneuvers their way between each other in the kitchen, like a dance that is perfectly in sync. Lena takes a few of the pancakes and starts plating them, putting a generous amount of fruits on her plate, and a generous amount of pancakes on Kara’s. She even arranged the blueberries into a smile on one of Kara’s pancakes. When she sees the stack of pancakes that Kara has made she taps her shoulder gently to stop her, “I think that’s enough pancakes, darling.”

They sit down around the kitchen island to enjoy their breakfast. Kara takes a sip of her coffee and Lena takes a bite of her pancakes.

“This pancake tastes great. Thank you, darling.”

“That one is from the ceiling.”

At the reply, Lena stops eating and drops her fork.

“Kidding! I would never give you ceiling pancakes,” Kara reassures Lena with a laugh, except Lena was not laughing along.

“Do you know that you look exquisitely beautiful right now?”

“Again, flattery will get you nowhere,” Lena replies with a straight face as she fights all her urges to smile. 

“No, you look really beautiful right now. I just want to tell you that,” Kara repeats again with a smile and Lena could feel how genuine that compliment is and this time she can’t fight the smile that is spreading across her lips.

“Okay, flattery will get you somewhere,” Lena laughs a little.

“How’s the fruits?”

“Perfect. They’re so sweet. Thank you.”

Kara stands up a bit and moves closer to Lena to give her a quick kiss, “Sweet like you.”

“I’m sure our local farmer’s market is just fine. You don’t have to fly halfway across the world for fruits.”

“Okay, we can go together next time.”

“Okay,” Lena replies with a smile.

They continue with eating their breakfast as they plan their trip to the local farmer’s market for next week. Then carry on their breakfast on the couch, snacking on the blueberries as they watch television on their perfect lazy Sunday.


	3. silent night

As they were watching TV, it turned off automatically and the lights in Lena’s apartment went out. Kara perks up from the sofa and walks to the balcony, looking over the whole city. Lena follows suit and hugs Kara from behind, giving her a tender presence in the darkness.

“I guess Supergirl has to go save the city?” Lena asks as she takes a side look at Kara’s face. Kara has her eyes closed, and Lena knows not to say anything further as Kara tries to hear if anyone needs her help.

When she opens her eyes back up again, Kara smiles, “It’s fine, it’s just a normal blackout. The power plant people are working on it.”

Lena kisses Kara’s shoulder and takes her hand to sit on the sofa again. Kara sits and has her eyes closed again. When she opens them again, Lena asks, “All good?”

“There’s an accident. But nobody is injured. It’s all good, the ambulance is on their way,” Kara explains with a crinkle in between her eyebrows.

“Go, I’ll be fine,” Lena reassures her girlfriend.

“Supergirl can’t save everyone, you know? I have to put my trust in the safety officers and medical professionals to help me as well.”

“It must be tiring to hear everything at once,” Lena says as she holds Kara’s face gently, her thumb caressing ever so lightly.

“I tend to tune most of it out,” Kara smiles back, her face leaning into Lena’s touch.

“How do you do that?”

“Close your eyes,” Kara instructs and Lena follows, “What do you hear?”

“Nothing, it’s quite silent now.”

“No, really listen. What can you hear?”

Lena starts to concentrate with her eyes closed. She can hear Kara’s presence in front of her.

“You. Breathing.” 

“Good. What else do you hear?”

Lena starts to pick up other sounds from outside. “The cars. People walking.”

“A group of people talking,” Lena adds. She can’t hear what the conversation is about, she bets Kara can hear that, but it’s a definite sound of a group of people chit chatting about.

“Okay, open your eyes,” Kara says and Lena opens them to see Kara’s face smiling back at her, “Those are all the sounds around you, but you don't hear it unless you concentrate, right?”

When Lena nods at Kara’s question, Kara adds further, “That's how it is with me. I can hear everything, but I tune out everything too. At times, a sudden noise like a cry for help can infiltrate my hearing, that’s how I know people are in trouble.”

“So, if I ever need your help, I just shout really loudly and you’ll come?” Lena teases.

“For you, it doesn’t have to be loud. I can hear you from miles away. I can even hear your farts, you know?”

“What!?” Lena shouts a bit too loudly, her face turns red with embarrassment.

“It’s cute. Petite, even. Like a tiny squeak,” Kara laughs.

“Stop it!” Lena slaps Kara’s upper chest in protest. Hard. 

Kara stops the hitting by grabbing Lena’s arms and grins, “I love it. It shows that you’re human.”

“Please stop talking about my farts.”

“Okay, okay,” Kara chuckles and rests on the sofa. Lena lies on top of Kara and Kara has one arm over Lena, hugging her tight. Lena always finds comfort in Kara’s strong arms. Even when Kara has the strength of a million humans, she loves how gentle her hugs are. Lena melts into the hug and releases all her tensions away.

“Is it hard? Hearing everything?” she whispers into Kara’s chest.

“You get used to it.”

“Do you ever get some peace and quiet?”

“When I'm with you, I just concentrate on your heartbeat. And that's all I hear. It's the most peace and quiet I'll get.”

Lena smiles at the answer. It comforts her to know that she could provide a tiny solace to the world's greatest superhero. Even though she’s not as strong, she would do anything to protect Kara, as Kara would to protect her.

“Is that what you’re hearing now? My heartbeat?”

“Yeah, and it’s beating pretty fast right now,” Kara says as she lifts up Lena’s chin with her fingers to face her, “I wonder why that is?”

“Shut up,” Lena looks away, embarrassed.

“Come here,” Kara calls for Lena to scoot up so they’re closer to each other. When they are, Kara gives Lena a kiss, a kiss that fades away all other surrounding sounds, as it makes the silent night as quiet as it can be. 

When Kara stops, Lena looks at her with concern, “Is there something wrong?”

Without an explanation, Kara starts counting down, “Three… Two… One.”

She points at the ceiling and in an instant the lights in the city and in Lena’s apartment starts to turn on. The living room is buzzing with the sound of television, and the noise from the streets starts to pick up again. 

“Told you Supergirl is not needed tonight,” Kara says with a cheeky grin.

Lena picks herself up and goes to the television and turns it off. Then, she goes to the light switch and turns it off as well.

“Well, I need my Supergirl tonight,” Lena calls for Kara with a wiggle of a finger as she steps into her bedroom.

No more words were needed as Kara jumps up from the sofa and follows Lena into her room. Their silent night now filled with the sounds of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my second fart reference in 3 chapters lol i’m such a child


	4. Our Christmas

“Merry Christmas!” Kara greets her girlfriend wearing a Santa outfit, not the sexy kind, the real Santa outfit with a fake white beard and a fake big belly. 

“Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas!” Kara shouts again heartily while holding her belt with one hand, the other gently rubbing her fake tummy.

“What are you doing?” Lena rolls her eyes slightly. It’s been a long and tiring day at the office and all she wants to do when she gets home is to rest.

“It’s Christmas!” Kara says again with a smile as she comes to take Lena by her hand, leading her to the sofa. 

Lena sighs. “It's December 28th.”

“I know but…” Kara sits down and urges Lena to sit on her lap, which Lena quietly obeys, “we spent Christmas Eve with friends, then Christmas with my family… and now you’re already back working. I just realized I didn't get to spend Christmas with you.”

Lena hugs Kara’s neck and tilts her head. She smiles a little looking at her ridiculous girlfriend in her fake beard, putting in an insane effort just to spend some time together.

“Darling, I was with you for Christmas,” Lena says while cupping Kara’s cheek.

“No, just you. I want to celebrate just us two together.”

“3 days after Christmas?”

“Happy December 28th, then.”

Lena smiles and leans in for a kiss. “You're so silly. Fine, we can celebrate… December 28th I guess.”

“Our Christmas,” Kara says with glee in her eyes.

At Kara’s reaction Lena looks worried, “You’re going to make this a yearly tradition, aren’t you?”

“I haven’t thought about that but now I probably will,” a slow grin creeps up Kara’s mouth as she says it and Lena shakes her head and smiles.

“Okay, Miss Danvers, what does  _ our  _ Christmas entail?”

“I made dinner. You can tell me about your day and then we can watch a movie together.”

At the mention of the word movie, Lena raises an eyebrow and asks, “Elf?”

“It’s always Elf.”

“How is this different from any other Christmas?”

“I’m in a Santa suit?” Kara shrugs innocently in a way that makes Lena chuckle.

Lena pulls down Kara's beard but it's strapped tight to her ears, “And what's with the beard, Gandalf?”

“To get you in the mood.”

“I don’t know what mood you want me to be in, but you look ridiculous,” Lena says as she gives a few taps on Kara’s belly, “did they run out of sexy santa costumes?”

“Getting into a sexy Santa costume is sexist, I’m all for equality. If men can be in this garb, then I can too.”

Lena smiles. Of course Kara Danvers would get into an authentic Santa costume just to prove a point. And Lena loves her for it.

“So, dinner. Movie. My personal Santa. That’s it?”

“If you want to do more tonight, I’m not complaining,” Kara smiles and leans in for a kiss but Lena stops her.

“Lose the beard and I’ll think about it.”

“Come,” Kara gestures for Lena to get up, “dinner’s getting cold.”

They both get up and when Kara heads to the kitchen, Lena grabs her hand to pull her close.

“Hey, I love you,” she says into the hug.

“I love you, too. Happy December 28th.”

Lena laughs. “Happy December 28th, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy december 28th y’all


End file.
